The University of Virginia School of Medicine proposes to develop, implement, evaluate, refine and sustain a Transfusion Medicine Academic Program. The Program will include a core curriculum in transfusion medicine for first-, second- and third-year medical students and an elective program for fourth-year medical students. Educational programs and materials for clinical faculty, fellows and housestaff, allied health professionals, physicians at other hospitals and members of the community will be provided. An integral part of the Program will be the training of residents in clinical pathology and a fellowship in transfusion medicine. The Program is designed to enhance the knowledge, understanding, and practice of each individual exposed to the educational sessions, to promote an appreciation of the role of transfusion medicine thereby shaping attitudes, and to stimulate and sustain interest in transfusion medicine so that individuals inclined to pursue careers in this field will be motivated to do so. The Program is designed to enhance the development of an active research center in transfusion medicine. The core curriculum for medical students will include eighteen (18) hours of sessions devoted principally to transfusion medicine that will be included in ten (10) existing courses and clerkships. In addition, lectures substantially related to transfusion medicine will be integrated into the core curriculum through the use of printed supplements. A comprehensive, multidisciplinary, cohesive curriculum is assured. An extensive evaluation using formative and summative data will be conducted. This evaluation will systematically assess the changes in clinical performance, knowledge and attitude of participants. The skills and professional development of the Awardee and other teaching faculty and the development of the Program itself will be assessed. The Transfusion Medicine Education Committee and the Medical Advisory Committee to the Dean will assist in ensuring the Program fulfills its objectives. The unqualified and enthusiastic support for the Program by the Dean and Department Chairmen and the substantial facilities available assure the continuation of the Program after the termination of the Award.